Lust
by Kuryou-san
Summary: XxpandalovexX requested this story. Rinto was always a gentleman...except when he was around his twin counterpart, Rin Kagamine. A night shared between them; will feelings of lust arise between them? Rated M for mature content. Don't like, don't read. Review please!


**Lust**

A.N: My friend XxpandalovexX requested this fanfic, and I was happy to oblige. This fanfic will be Rin and Rinto in a pairing. Review please!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it.

WARNINGS: Incest, Adult X Teen, don't like, don't read.

0=0=0

I lusted for her. My twin counterpart, Rin Kagamine. She was like a gift sent by the gods. But she would never be into a man such as myself. I, Rinto Kagamine, was in love with my sibling. I was practically head-over-heels for her. She'd never feel the same way...would she?

We were sitting on the couch together, watching some American shows on T.V. She, to my discomfort, was snuggling up to me. Or, rather...to be blunt...she was sitting on my lap, squirming around. Oh, dear god...Rin, how could you do this? Make me have these perverse thoughts? My own twin. I was trying rather hard not to lose control of myself. Or end up doing something I'll regret later. But it was taking all of my self-control not to just throw her onto the couch, and...

I have to stop. I cannot do that to her...nor can I have these perverse fantasies any more.

"Rin...please, remove yourself from my lap, you're making me feel...a bit uncomfortable." I mumbled. She looked at me with those huge, clear, sea blue eyes. Even though she was only sixteen, she was already curvy in all the right places; her breasts were curved and rather large, and her- pardon the ungentlemanly thought- ass was tight. She could make any woman jealous with her curvacious body.

"Rinto-sama...why? I like sitting on your lap." She wriggled her hips a bit, and I mentally forced myself not to groan in pleasure. Was she trying to seduce me? Oh, perish the thought. I pulled her onto the couch, and off of my lap. She whined in protest, but stopped when I leaned forward. "Rin-chan...Iloveyou." I muttered quickly, hoping that she was unable to hear what I had said. "Rinto-sama..." She whispered, a blush rising to her cheeks, "Are you going to love me?" She whispered, as she laid herself out in front of me, blush adorning her cheeks.

There she was: the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world, laid out in front of me, like a chance to show her the true meaning of love.

I scooped her into my arms, and she looked into my eyes, me into hers. We stayed like that for a minute or so, then she slowly started biting my neck. "R-Rin..._ohh...ahhh!_" I slapped my hand over my mouth, blushing like a schoolgirl. She had this small, playful smile upon her face, then she started giggling. I laughed along too, albeit I was embarrassed. She hugged me tightly, her arms enveloping me into her body heat. I was still blushing as she was pushing me down onto the couch.

She stood, and her leg warmers slid down her long, sexy legs. Her shoes came off, then she started having fun with me. A little striptease. She slid her pants down her legs slowly, enjoying every moan I made. Once I caught view of her orange lacy panties, I couldn't control myself. I sat up, and crawled over to where she was seated on the edge of the couch, in only her panties, shirt, and arm warmers.

Damn, I was starting to get horny. My hard-on strained against my pants, making a rather large tent. She unbuckled my belt, and pulled it off. She then got to work on my pant's zipper, and made quick work of my shirt. Soon, I was in only my boxers, and the teen was drinking in my naked image.

I smirked sexily, and she blushed more, her face turning a shade of pearly pink. I moved towards her, all thoughts of how wrong this was behind me. I couldn't control myself any more. I ran my hands along under her shirt, feeling her hot, sexy skin. I slid her shirt off, and it joined the rest of our clothes in a messy heap on the floor. Clad in only her bra and panties, she looked the same in a fantasy I had about her; a very naughty imagination, something I could hold forever. All I could think about was now; right now.

I tore away her bra, and with her bra went my last hold on my 'gentlemanly' image. Her breasts came into view, full as ever, and I was in heaven. I loved seeing her like this; naked, moaning, sweating. I had fantasies about her for as long as I can remember; now my fantasies were coming true.

I placed her down on the couch, making sure not to crush her with my body weight. She moaned when my clothed erection came into contact with her stomach. I pressed my body to hers, and ran my tongue along her jugular, and then up her jawline. Her body rocked beneath me, as she writhed in pleasurable suffering. I traced her curves with my hands, massaging marks into her tan skin. She squirmed beneath me, desperate for release. "Rinto...p-please, I n-need you..." she moaned out.

I simply nodded. I removed my glasses, and laid them on the coffee table nearby. She laid her body over me, teasing me with her molten, wet core. I moaned again, this time, more lustfully. I massaged her breast with one hand, and sucked at the other. She wiggled in my arms, crying out in a randy vocalization as climax hit her. She panted as her eyes rolled back in her head. She was in pure bliss.

This was my cue. Without warning, I slipped her panties off, and they slowly moved down her toned, powerful legs. Her eyes opened, and she stared down at me. "Ohh, Rinto-sama's a sexual deviant!" She said loudly. She hooked her fingers on the lining of my boxers, and she pulled them down with a swift tug. She freed my erection, and looked down at it hungrily. I was about eight inches long, with four inches in diameter. She leaned her head down, and licked the head of my erection. She smiled, realizing that I wanted her to continue. She engulfed me with her hot, wet mouth. She kept deep-throating me until I started to cum. My seed ran down her chin, and dripped onto the couch cushion below us.

I was ready.

"Rin...Let's finish what we started." I said seductively. I flipped us over, so that I was on top, Rin pinned below me. "Rinto-sama...are you sure you won't regret this?" She asked me. I shook my head. "I love you too much to ever regret this." A small tear ran down her face, and I kissed it away. She closed her eyes. I kissed her as I thrust in for the first time. I came to a barrier: her hymen. She had opened her eyes now, and was looking into mine. I was looking for her answer. "Yes, Rinto-sama. Go ahead."

I pushed into her, breaking her hymen. She screamed, but then got used to it. I proceeded to push in all the way, then stopped. I allowed her to get used to my size, then I began thrusting in and out. She constricted against me, and her body ground against mine.

I pumped into her harder and harder, desperate for my release. I was the first to go over the edge, and my semen spilled into Rin. She came right after me, and I felt her walls constrict around me. She rode her orgasm out.

Feeling satisfied, we separated. I pulled out, and she looked up at me with her hazy sea blue eyes. I heard her mutter something...something that, although quiet, I could make out perfectly clear.

"_I love you, Rinto-sama."_

A.N: -_fangirl squeal-_ I really enjoyed writing this! So, please review!


End file.
